


Drabble Collection - Ashley Williams/femShepard

by Woodface



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodface/pseuds/Woodface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of short fics for female Shepard and Ashley Williams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. into the sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to avesnongrata for the beta.

"Don't!" 

Ashley grips your jacket, her knuckles digging painfully into your shoulders as she slams you up against the wall. Your teeth clack together, and you taste iron. It makes you feel alive, just like the rush of her breath against your face. 

"You don't get to play the hero here. We all get out of here alive."

"That's not how this goes. You know that as well as I do." There is no other way out, the herd of walkers have blocked off all the exists. You know you're everyone's best chance.

"It doesn't have to be you," she's pleading now, her eyes wide and you cover her hands with yours. 

"Who else, Ash?" You smile, and you watch her waver so you lean your forehead against hers. You never thought you could be happy in this fucked up mess of a world, but then you never imagined you would meet Ashley Williams. She has attitude and a killer smile to back it up, and you didn't know you could fall for anyone the way you did for her.

"Take me with you," she whispers, her fingers gripping your jacket harder.

"Ash," you breathe her name. "I need you t-"

She growls and cuts you off with a kiss, already knowing your response. It's rough, all teeth and nips, until it becomes something more desperate and out of control.

"I wasn't asking," she tells you after, her teeth against your throat and her fingers still down your pants. You know better than to argue.

You don't ride into the sunset together. You ride into a wall of walkers until you can't drive anymore. You fight back to back, until all bullets except two are gone, until your arm is aching. She's still there, her back pressed against yours and you give it all until there's no more to give.


	2. Incomplete

The universe has changed since _that_ day. It's gotten smaller. You're no longer fighting to stop the end of all life. You're still a Spectre, you have your own command. You're everything you never dared to dream you could be. 

It's a full life. A _good_ life, but sometimes you wake and you can still remember the taste of her on your lips. Your heart used to beat in time with hers and she would fill up all your senses. 

You could drown in her, and you still wake up gasping. You try to breathe, try to clear your lungs, but they're already empty. Your fingers grasp at damp sheets, your throat hoarse with a scream you never give sound.

It's a full life, but you never feel complete.


	3. Cop AU

The music in the club is much too loud. It vibrates through Shepard's bones, but it's got a beat that makes her nod her head. She'd be out there on the dance floor if they weren't here on a job. 

Her new partner is doing well so far. A little too well. Shepard casts a look beside her, taking in the tight fitting dress and the way Ashley's hips sway to the rhythm of the music.

Ashley grins when she notices Shepard watching her, and she leans closer. "Like what you see?" She has to shout the words to be heard over the music, and Shepard can feel her lips brush her ear. 

It's embarrassing and downright annoying how she's blushing like a fucking schoolgirl at the question. She can feel Ashley laughing beside her, and then she's reaching for Shepard's hand and tugging her onto the dance floor.

"Ash, I'm not really good at this."

"Relax." Ashley wraps her arms around Shepard's neck and moves closer, pressing her body up against Shepard in a way that should probably be illegal. (Maybe it is; she should look that up.) "Nothing much you can do wrong like this."

Shepard isn't so sure about that, but she finally moves her hands to Ashley's hips, which makes it all that much more worse.

"Got him."

The words and the tone are jarring, and it takes Shepard a moment to remember why they're there. 

"Two o'clock. He's heading to the back exit." Ashley's lips brush against her cheek as she draws back.

They move without needing any further words, Shepard following close behind. 

They make a good team, and that might be a problem because Shepard can't help but fall in love with this woman when she decks the perp with a perfect right hook.


End file.
